


Falling

by SayGingi



Series: Falling [1]
Category: ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Oneus will be mentioned, Smut, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25196881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayGingi/pseuds/SayGingi
Summary: For Giwook it felt like he was hit by a train when he suddenly started to see his best friend in a different way.orGiwook falling in love with Dongmyeong and struggling to keep his feelings under control.
Relationships: Lee Giwook | Cya/Son Dongmyeong
Series: Falling [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835053
Comments: 12
Kudos: 30





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to this fic. This is the first E-Rated fanfic I ever wrote so please don't be to strict~

Giwook was confused, not only a little bit but a hella lot. The reason for that was the maknaes childhood best friend Son Dongmyeong, who was currently walking around in just an oversized shirt and boxers while still being wet because of the shower he took. The problem was that his boxers where barely visible, and the even bigger problem that it made Giwooks heart flutter.

The older saw Giwook siting on the couch with a Nintendo and decided to sit down beside him. What he didn’t knew was the way it made Giwook panic. Since when did the older looked so hot, and sexy? 

Giwook tried to ignore Dongmyeong as good as possible, while he realized that the older sat really close to him. Dongmyeongs head rested on the maknaes shoulder to see the game. Giwook blushed and was happy when Dongmyeong got called over by Harin.

The following day Giwook realized even more about the older. Like how he would often wear Giwooks clothes or would use the youngers shampoo and perfume, how he would sit so close that Giwook could smell it on him. The other member noticed nothing different about Dongmyeong so Giwook also tried to dismiss the weird feeling.

That’s when the dreams started. Dreams with Dongmyeong in it, just sitting besides the younger, later the changed into Dongmyeong sitting on his lap while watching movies. Then the dreams started when Dongmyeong would kiss him. The first time it happened he woke up with his heart beating violently, Giwooks whole head was red and he felt like dying from embarrassment. He just dreamed that his best friend kissed him and Giwook couldn’t understand why. Why would he dream something like that?

Giwook asked Yonghoon about it but the older just started laughing and pinched the maknaes cheeks “Our Giwookie is starting to become an adult.”

Dongmyeong did also make everything worse, with the way he dressed these days. Always in a long shirt where you can barely see his boxers. Once he was even wearing a really revealing shirt why sitting besides Giwook. The older felt cold so he cuddled himself in the others arms until Giwook had enough and gave him his hoodie. That only made the matter worse though. Now Dongmyeong was sitting besides the younger in a heavily oversized hoodie, with sweater paws and all. Giwook thought it looked extremely cute until he saw, or better not saw Dongmyeongs boxers. When Giwook wouldn’t know better he would think the older was naked underneath it. That made things with his heart, and especially his lower region.

That was the first day Giwook git a boner because of his best friend, but it didn’t ended with that.

Later that night Giwook woke up to a weight on his hip. He opened his eyes and saw his best friend sitting on top of him, still wearing the hoodie Giwook gave the older. Dongmyeongs eyes were glossy. 

“Giwookie.” The singer took the youngers hand and put it under the hoodie. Giwook realized that Dongmyeong wasn't wearing anything underneath it. Suddenly the boy on top of him started to move his hip. “Dongmyeong wai…wait sto…” Giwook moaned.

The maknae was confused. How did we end up like this?

Giwooks breathing started to get faster and he could feel how he got hard.

Dongmyeong started to kiss his friend’s collarbone “Giwookie, do you like it? Does it make you feel good?”

Giwook could feel Dongmyeongs hand around his wrist and how the other moved it to his hole. When the maknae realized where the olders hand was his heart skipped a beat.

“Can you feel that Giwookie? I prepared myself.” The singer whispered, let go of Giwooks wrist, and took down the others pants instead.

“You’re so big Giwook.” Dongmyeongs voice was just a whisper and filled with lust. Giwook felt how the other started stroking his throbbing shaft.

“Dong…Dongmyeong” Giwooks breathing got even faster.

“Wait I…” He couldn’t think straight anymore, the older made him feel so good.

And just when the young though it couldn’t get better, Dongmyeong stopped his movement.

“I said I will make you feel good.” Dongmyeong gave the other a kiss on the nose. “Don't worry Giwookie. It will feel really good.”

With that Dongmyeong started lowering himself onto the other. “Giwook~”

“Giwook.”

“Giwoooook!”

“GIWOOK!” Giwook startles awake by the sudden noise.

Yonghoon stood besides the maknaes bed and smiled down on him. “You overslept. You’re lucky, Dongmyeong is already in the studio because how it sounded you will need time alone and probably also a fresh underwear.” With that, the oldest left the room to a rapidly blushing maknae.

Giwook really wished that all of these dreams only happened because he was sexually frustrated, and he still believed that even after the dreams about his friend continued.

The dreams wouldn’t stop and Giwook heart still beat fast when his best friend came near him. Giwook started to imagine how he wanted to hug and kiss the older all day. How the olders lips would feel on his and how it would feel to fall asleep and wake up besides Dongmyeong.

Giwook also started to daydream about the older. At first they were only short daydreams about Dongmyeong leaning into him even more, maybe even kissing him. Soon Giwook also realized what triggered the more… dirty thoughts.

That goddam long hoodie!

It was summer outside so why was Dongmyeong always wearing a hoodie these days? He looked to good in it and his thoughts went wild upon seeing his older friend in that piece of fabric.

The hoodies were only long enough to barely cover Dongmyeongs boxer short. The singer’s beautiful legs uncovered for the world to see, and especially for Giwook to see. And the maknae couldn’t keep his thoughts still when he saw these legs, and started to imagined them slung around his waist while he pounded in his friend.

When Giwook looked up the olders body he saw the most adorable sweater paws and lips. That look would be perfect between his legs. His friend’s small hands holding himself up while he gave the rapper a blowjob.

With a scream Giwook let himself fall backwards onto the couch. Dongmyeong look at the younger confused but continued his way into their room.

A little bit later Giwook saw the oldest member coming in his field of view. He just stood there and looked down at the younger.

“What do you want hyung?” Giwook mumbles from under his arm.

“I only want to talk to you Giwook. I saw how you were around Dongmyeong these days.” The older sat down besides him and whispered. “I know that you have a huge crush on him, so you should finally man up and ask him out.”

“But hyung…” Giwook started before he got interrupted by the older again.

“No, don’t even think about saying >but I don’t even know if he’s gay<, because we all know that he is. You also don’t need to worry what the others would think about it, we would all support you.”

Giwook took his arm away from his face and smiled at his leader. “Thank you hyung. You probably already know that I will not go to tell Dongmyeong about it yet but really, thank you for saying it.”

The older ruffled the maknaes hair and stood up. “Don’t wait too long Giwookie.”

“Wait to long for what?” The two Onewe member turned around to see Dongmyeong standing in the door with now, pants on. (Giwook thanked the heaven for that)

“Nothing Dongmyeong. I’m going to the studio, with Harin and Hyungu. You two enjoy your free day.” Yonghoon turned around and left the dorm together with the other two member.

Giwook saw Dongmyeong looking at him and smiled at the older. That made Dongmyeong run to him to talk excitedly about the last episode of some drama.

And while Giwook looked at his bubbly best friend, he realized that he fell really deep in love with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it 🌸
> 
> This series will be kinda interactiv. That means that when you have an idea how Giwook could win over Dongmyeongs heart or have things Giwook could think about, then leave a comment and I will see if I can use it for a story~


End file.
